


The Little Cala

by Kakashisgirlfighter



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisgirlfighter/pseuds/Kakashisgirlfighter
Summary: Cala Maria wants to be on land to spend more time with Mugman while Mugman is trying to tell her how he feels for her. The Devil and King Dice use Cala to get revenge on Cuphead and Mugman by giving her a pair of her own legs for three days.





	1. Chapter 1: Meteor Shower Wishes

It was a year now on Inkwells Isles since The Devil was defeated by the two brothers: Cuphead and Mugman. There were some changes in everyone’s daily lives since everyone’s soul was free, for the brothers they seem to have gone to the seaside more often because of someone who lived there. It was more the fact that she couldn’t visit the most of the Isle in the same way as her friends, but she did enjoy their visit. 

Cala showed the some of the best places on the beach, where to swim without dealing with everyone or just hangout having some local drinks. Cala was happy when ever the brothers came, she was more happy when Mugman came, even if it was just to say hello. 

She was a little envesy because she couldn’t see the rest of Isles, even if she could swim to one isle to the other. She couldn’t really enjoy what everyone talk about. Like riding on a rollercoaster, catch butterflies, see one of Sally’s plays or even taste certain things like ice cream. She does wonder what the rest of the isles look like. 

She tried not to be too upset about it, she had to remember the fact her soul was free because of the brothers, she lost count how much she apologized to them about their fight. She was happy about that, she had to remind herself each day. 

“I’m free.” She said to herself, even if she had to sing it to herself. Cala sat on of the undersea rocks while she heard everyone on the beach getting ready to watch a meteor shower that only happens every 100 years and it just happen to be the day the brothers defected The Devil. Cala was excited to see it but she couldn’t enjoy the fun that was going on land. 

She could hear Mugman giggling with Cuphead and the others. “What’s wrong?” One of the fish ask noticing she was a little upset. “You’re normally happy when you hear Muggy up there?” Cala’s face turn to a dark purple as she cover her face, Cala love hearing Mugman’s laugh or when he called out her name out. She could hear him laughing with the others, she wanted to be a part it. 

“Oooh I get it.” Another said hearing Mugman laugh. “Cala, you have us.” One said “We can do fun stuff.” Cala just gave them a look, it wasn’t the same, seaweed tea wasn’t as good what everyone else drinks, not like the ones she had at the casino, but it wasn’t the same. 

“I know, but I can’t enjoy some stuff like the others.” She told them. “You know..” She gave a small smile to them, before she could finish her thought to them she heard her name being called. 

She swim up to the surface seeing Cuphead and Mugman on one of the beaches which was the least crowded right now. “Hey Cala.” Cuphead said as she pop of the sea seeing the brothers. 

Mugman blush a little seeing their mermaid friend. “How are you two?” She asked leaning against the sand. Cuphead was telling her they were fine and having a good time, Mugman was just in awe. Her smile, her eyes, her voice, he was just so mesmerized by her beauty. 

“Mugs? Mugs? Mugs!” Cuphead yelled as Mugman jump a little. Cala giggle as Mugman blushed till he said something. “So…excited for the meteor shower?” Mugman ask 

Cala smile as her tail hit against the water making waves as some of the children of Inkwells jump into the waves that Cala was making. “Yes, I am.” She gave a best smile to them as Mugman just went red feeling his heart skip a few beats. 

“Grandpa Kettle said something about tonight.” Cuphead said to her as Mugman shake his head a little to get himself together. “It’s an old story he told us, sort like wishing on a shooting star.” Cuphead said. “If you make a special wish during the shower it might come true or something like?” 

Cala giggle a little as it sounded so sweet and cute which seem to be something the boys’ guardian; Elder Kettle would tell them. If it was true, Cala had something in mind, but she didn’t want to make the the boys upset, but mostly Mugman. 

“Um…Cala…um…can I…can I…” Mugman was trying to get some words out till Cuphead stop for a moment asking if Cala would like anything from the little fair that was going on. She took a moment to think about before answering that question. She wanted to try everything, cotton candy, cookies, caramel popcorn, but she really wanted to try some ice cream mainly this cookie dough ice cream that Mugman like so much. 

“Why not some cotton candy?” Cala said as Cuphead gave her a thumb ups, Mugman blushed as he was frozen in place as if he was turn into stone. Cuphead called out to his brother as Mugman yelled back at him that we will be there in a bit. 

“Cala…i..I was just..I was just…well…” Mugman thought about this for a little while, he was trying to build up enough courage to ask her to go on a date or something. He practice a few times trying to find the right words to say to her. “Mugs! Come on there’s going to be a line!” Cupheads yell across the beach. 

Mugman’s face blush as he told his brother he’ll be there till he look back Cala. “I’ll ask you later, o-okay?” he smiled at her as she did the same. “Sure thing sweetie.” She said as Mugman ran up to his brother. 

She watched as they were out of her view, she let out a small sigh escape from her lips. “I think someone was trying to ask you out?” Cala looked over to her right to see Hilda with Bon Bon who happen to be wearing a little summer dress with umbrella to block some of sunlight hitting against her face. 

Cala blush as Hilda chuckle a little till Bon Bon close up her umbrella and hitting Hilda on the head a little, just to make sure she didn’t tease her about Mugman. 

“Well if I was able to do more.” Cala said as her smile faded into a sad one. Hilda and Bon Bon look at each other till Hilda gave her an encouraging. “Oh sweetie, he likes you the way you are.” Bon Bon said giving her sweet smile than her angry frown that she use to carry around when she was in debited to The Devil. 

“Well it’s obvious he does, if his brother didn’t get to interrupt the moment.” Hilda said teasing. Cala knew she was right about that, it wasn’t Cuphead’s fault for it, but they did have some time together without him. 

Mugman just seem too shy to even say what he wanted to say, but sometime she did sing a little when she think about him, but she never sang who it was but between her and her fish friends they knew it was about Mugman. 

“Hey Hildy why don’t you ask out Cups and Cala and Mugman can have some time together.” Bon Bon suggest as Hilda’s face turn bright red with angry. “No freaking way! I don’t like that sippy cup!” She yelled starting to stream up as Bon Bon and Cala giggled at her reaction. 

“So, did you ask her?” Cuphead asked Mugman as they stood in line for some cotton candy. Mugman’s face turn red covering it up feeling overwhelmed as he wanted to hide it in a paperbug. “I’m taking that as a no.” Cuphead place a hand on his shoulder. 

“But you did manage to get a few more words out this time.” Mugman just wanted to scream into something even if his brother was trying to encourage or comfort him. “Wanna do some more practice tomorrow?” Cuphead ask his brother. “Sure, I just gotta keep trying.” Mugman said as the line move till someone walk in between them. The brothers got a little annoyed when the person stood in front of them as if they were doing this on purpose. 

“Well, well, well, if isn’t Cuphead and Mughead.” The brothers froze as they got their finger guns ready to fire at any moment. 

Of all people they would run into today they had no idea they would run into the cousin’s sleazy owner; King Dice. King Dice’s appearance was slightly different from the day the brothers had left the cousin and destroy the soul contracts, he look like a mess from that clean and sly look he had. 

“I’m not here to cause trouble. If I was, I would have done it by now.” He said pulling the collar on his shirt since his jacket was gone. “Beside, I’m here to watch shower too, can’t get a good view in hell now can I?” He told them but Cuphead and Mugman just glare at him waiting to see if he was up to something. 

“Don’t believe me? Well I’ll be seeing you two around then. Maybe I’ll see you at my cousin again sometime.” he said laughing as he was leaving them. The brothers watch him leave the fair as Cuphead stick out his tongue at him while Mugman puff up his cheeks in anger. 

“What a sleeze ball.” Cuphead said “You don’t think he’s up to something?” Mugman ask as they move up ahead of the line. Cuphead look at his brother for a moment till they were at the cotton candy stand finally as cuphead order three things of it. “I bet he can’t do anything, I mean we beat him and I think The Devil was anger at him.” They started to laugh and a giggle. 

“Yeah, maybe he’s just mad because he became a loser.” Mugman giggle grabbing two of the cotton candies. Cuphead grab his taking a bite of it as Mugman was saving his when he gave Cala her cotton candy. The brothers made their back to the beach to see Cala talking with Bon Bon and Hilda. Mugman started to freeze up again as he held still. 

The sun was setting just a little and it made Cala glow even more beautiful than she was already. Mugman’s face just went red as the liquid inside of his mug started to bubble up into hearts. 

“Hey Mugs, you’re boiling over.” Cuphead point out as his brother stop for a moment almost jumping out his skin even dropping the cotton candies. “You got this.” Cuphead said pushing him a little up the beach towards her. 

Mugman slowly walk up to Cala after his brother gave him a push as he handed her cotton candy. “H-h-h-h-h-here Cala.” Mugman lifted one arm up to her. Cala took it between her fingers. “Thank you sweetheart.” She said popping it into her mouth expect the stick it was on. Mugman was holding his still as he just stare at her. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Hilda said to him as Mugman just cover his face again this time with the cotton candy. It was getting dark soon as everyone was settling down on the beach waiting for the showers to come, it would be any second by nowm to pass the time Cuphead and his brother along with Cala, Hilda and Bon Bon played a little card game as each of them waited to see the first sign of the shower. 

“Who has a two?” Hidla ask waiting to see who had a card. Mugman had one he didn’t seem to say anything since he was sitting so close to Cala. He was so flustered that couldn’t keep focus on the game till he noticed the first shooting star that appeared as another one came across the sky. 

“Golly..” Mugman said out loud as the others notice the meteor shower had started setting the cards aside. “Let start making a wish!” Cuphead said as he started to make his wish. 

Hilda just played along with idea as Bon Bon join in wishing with all her heart. Cala did so as well as she watch the meteor shower go on. She look over at Mugman making a wish as well, she closed her eyes making her wish with all her might. When she finish making her wish, she look over at Mugman who was still wishing till he finish along with the others. 

“Well that was silly.” Hilda said crossing her arms. Bon Bon giggle while the brothers giggle too, Cala smile as she remain looking at Mugman. She really wish he didn’t have to leave, she would love to do more with him. She look back at the shower till it was over. A few more meteor shot across the sky till the touch the sea’s line it was over. 

Everyone was either packing up to go home or hang out a little longer. “Well, I have work to do, see you guys later.” Hilda said heading to her home the long way, waving back at them. Bon Bon also said her goodbyes as she return home as well. The brothers pack up too. 

“Hey Mugs do have something to you wanna ask Cala before we go?” Mugman froze up again as he look at her. 

He just had to ask her out or something, he started to get fluster again, but he should be able to get the words out this time. “C-cala..I was wondering…I..I wanted to..what did you wish for?” Not what Mugman meant to say but he was curious to know what she wish for. Cala only smile at him as she gave him a wink at him. 

“I’ll tell you later.” She said giving him her biggest smile. Mugman blushed saying his goodbyes as they started to head back home, Cala watched him and Cuphead leave she felt sad, she didn’t want to show her real emotions till everyone left but she dive right down to the sea till everyone was gone. 

It was an hour now as she swam back up, she didn’t see anyone around as she took a deep breath. “I wish I could be with you and the others more…” She said out loud softly till she swam back down to her home.


	2. Chapter 2: Weeds in Springs

Morning came and went and now it was the afternoon on the Isles. The brothers slept in since they arrived home a little late, but Grandpa Kettle let it go since this was something doesn’t come often. “You boys going to wake up anytime soon?” Grandpa Kettle asked seeing the boys still in bed. 

Cuphead awoke from his bed only half awake looking over to his brother’s side of the room. Mugman was wide awake as if he didn’t sleep a wink last night. Cuphead sat up seeing this having a good idea why his brother would be like this. 

“So..stay up thinking about Cala?” Cuphead ask seeing if his brother was responsive or he was just asleep with his eyes open. 

“Mugs?” Grandpa Kettle called, till Mugman just scream into his pillow. Cuphead told Grandpa Kettle that he can take over this and tell him about last night. 

Mugman just mumbled into his pillow almost frustrated with himself. “What did you wish for…way to go, I should have asked her out! Cala Maria would you like to go on a date? How hard is that to say out loud?!” Mugman was starting to bubble up a little while Cuphead left the room for a moment to let his brother blow off some steam. “Aaah! Sugar!” 

Mugman yelled out when Cuphead made his way downstairs. Grandpa Kettle was making a sort of breakfast and lunch meal when Cuphead entered the kitchen. “Love sure is strange and also magical in it’s own way.” Grandpa Kettle said out loud. Cuphead took one of the glasses of juice that set out for him and his brother. 

“He’s been practicing how to ask her out. I’m going to ask a friend to help out.” Cuphead said in between sips. “Maybe a fake date could give him the courage to really ask her out.” Cuphead said helping Kettle set up the table even if it was just them right now. 

Grandpa Kettle sat down in his chair when Mugman finally came downstairs taking a set at the table. “Don’t worry Mugs, you’ll get those feelings out.” Cuphead patted his brother back, Mugman gave him a smile. “Let eat.” 

Cala was swimming above the ocean’s surface trying to feel the sun’s light against her skin and tail. She hummed to herself as some of the fish swam by her not having a care in the world. 

She watched some ships go by above her, if only she could come on to the land like the pirates on the isles do. That feeling of touching the sand with feet, she just wanted to know what everything felt like. What everything smelled like too then smelling the salt of the ocean. 

She wondered what it was like to run, dance and walk. She thought about how it would be if Mugman was with her, so many things they could do together, just the two of them. “Ask him.” One of the fish said as Cala swam a little faster. “Nothing going to change if you ask him.” Another said till Cala was out sight still making one of her daily flips as some of the fishes clap their fins together. 

“I would, but I can’t…i don’t want Muggy to go out with me because I’m stuck in the ocean or the fact I’m also half gorgan..” She blushed remembering how they first meet, she sometime wished she hadn’t shown that half, she always felt that was her ugly side even if she was defending herself. “I just…I just need some..” 

“Legs.” A fish said finishing up her thought. Cala almost made a grumpy look at it till swimming off ignoring it’s answer. She swam to a little cave she like to hide in and think about stuff or when she needed to get away to be alone, but then again she did feel alone in the ocean. She use to think of swimming away from the isles before even more so when she bet her soul. 

She happen to notice that her snake like hair notice she was sad as they cuddle against her face. “Thanks guys, I will find some way to hang out with Muggy.” She told them giving them and herself a comfort smile. 

Cuphead and Mugman walk across the fields as they were heading over to a friend’s place or hangout as some would call it. “Explain to me why we’re going to Cagney?” Mugman ask feeling something was going to go wrong in someway or if this was going to turn some joke? 

He did wonder why Cagney was helping them? Maybe it was that practice date Cuphead mentioned. “He’s going to be..you’ll understand when we get there.” 

He said trying to keep a straight face, the way his brother was looking just made Mugman worried. Now Mugs could have dealt with anyone for a practice date, but why was Cagney of all people on the isle? He thought about this for a moment and thought maybe he was the only one free right now or didn’t have anything plan. 

“Okay just wait here.” Cuphead said going behind some bushes. Mugman could hear some whispers and mumbles here and there. Maybe it was better he didn’t hear what they were saying, he thought about what Cala was doing right now. There was a faint singing voice that could be heard and Mugman knew whose voice it belong to. 

He could sit here and listen to her singing all day. “Okay Mugs, now don’t be angry with me. Just try to visual Cala.” 

Cuphead suggest to his brother as they made their way around the bushes, Cuphead shouted to Cagney to get ready as Mugman just stood there a little confused. Cagney pop out of the ground posing like Cala would, he was happen to be wearing what look a shirt trying to be a mermaid’s tail with a stuffed octopus on top of his head along with acorns trying to be a seashell bra. 

“Yoohoo~” Cagney try to imitate Cala’s voice which sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Mugman. He was just stood there in disgust or horror at this display. 

“I’m sorry…but how I am supposed to visualise that as Cala?” Mugman asked looking at his brother who was sitting on log on the side. Cuphead just gave him a smile with the sorry look he gave when he did something wrong. “It’s the best we could do.” Cuphead said as if he was trying not to laugh at Cagney mostly. 

Mugman looked at Cagney’s horrible costume if it could be called that. There was not a chance even if he wanted it was hard to visualise since Cagney got everything wrong for him to do so. 

“I can’t do it! Cagney you have everything wrong, that’s not the color of her tail it’s more of this pretty green that brings out her smile, and you know Cala is part gorgan too so you could have added some snakes heads to be more real and she has the adorable scars on her left arm, this is a horrible way to dress up as Cala Maria!” 

Mugman was starting to bubble up when they heard a laugh which didn’t belong to either of them. The three of them turn to see King Dice sitting under one of the trees eating one an apple that had fallen off it’s branches. “Even if you have the spin to beat me and my boss, but you don’t have the nerve to ask a simple woman out.” He said standing up laughing as he fixed up the collar of his shirt again like he did yesterday. 

Cuphead ready his finger gun in case he try something, “Beside, I know how to make a lady sway Mughead.” Mugman started to bubble up again as Cuphead was aiming at him ready to fight at any moment. Cangey was getting to make an attack as well when King Dice throw the half eaten apple away. “Go luck asking the weed out Mughead.” he said leaving as Cuphead hold the handle on Mugman as he was bubbling up. 

“It’s Mugman!” He yelled as Cuphead and Cagney watch King Dice leave. “I really hate that guy.” Mugman said calming down a little bit. 

“Well you two did beat him and his boss.” Cangey said picking some pollen off of him. “And set our souls free, but this is just me, I don’t think he’s going to be all chummy with you guys till the devil gets some sort of revenge you know?” Cuphead and Mugman looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the large talking flower. 

The thought never came across their minds, they thought it was over when they had beaten The Devil, but him getting revenge didn’t seem to come into their minds. If the devil did want to get his revenge on them, he would have done it by now or maybe he was still waiting for the moment to strike? “You two didn’t think about it?” Cangey asked them noticing Cuphead was trying to hold in a laugh the best he could since Cagney was still wearing his Cala costume. 

“Just asking are we still doing this practice date?” Mugman started to bubble up again as Cuphead finally let out laugh. Cagney just stared at them almost looking annoyed now. “Yes, I know I make an ugly woman!”


	3. Chapter 3: Love on Strings

Bon Bon was waiting for Hidle at the fairgrounds, she was a little uneasy since she didn’t want to run into Beppi of all people, but it was also good for her since most of the sweets came from her and it did helped the fair to keep going even if she had to run into unwanted friends more or less. “Hurry up Hilda..” She said to herself when Hidle walked up to the bench that the baroness was sitting on. 

“Sorry for being a little late, still tired from yesterday.” She said sitting down and noticing the candy cane shotgun next to her friend’s side. Hilde already knew who it was meant to be used on. “It’s fine.” Bon Bon said holding her shotgun in her hand. 

“I wanted your help talking to Djimmi.” Hilda raised her brow a little, she wondered why Bon Bon wanted to talk to Djimmi for some reason, till the thought hit her for a moment. “Does this have anything to do with Cala Maria’s crush on Mugman?” She asked as Bon Bon just smiled at her. Hilda pinched the edge of her nose for a moment till she opened her mouth. 

“First off, I don’t think we should get involved, knowing who Mugman is related to, I’m sure he’s already involved. Second, how is Djimmi going to help?” She asked giving the baroness her disapproving look. Bon Bon stood up as she was loading up her shotgun. Hilda was a little questionable about the methods her friend was going to use, but then again she could have other plans. Hilda noticed that Beppi was not too far away from them and didn’t seem to notice them yet. 

“Well since Djimmi is a genie, maybe he could help Cala to be on land and hang out with Muggy.” She said readying the shotgun and aiming at the balloon clown. “Or he might have something that Cala could use to maybe have legs.” Hilda thought about this for a moment till another thought came to her mind as well. 

They could ask Dr.Kahl who lived in the junkyard. He had built a robot, maybe he could make Cala some legs, but then again she always had a uneasy feeling about him, maybe Djimmi was the best choice after all. 

“Alright, I see where you’re coming from, but hurry up and shot that clown’s head.” Bon Bon was pleased to hear Hilda agree with her, she shoot at the clown’s head as it pop. “Let go!” Bon Bon grabbing hilda’s hand running before Beppi could see them when he blow up a new head for himself. 

They arrived at Djimmi’s home, if it could be called a home. The girls entered the pyramid like home to find all sorts of treasures which were all genie related with a few Inkwells treasures if they could be called that or they were things that Djimmi just happen to have. 

“For a genie does he need two homes?” Hilda said out loud to find what seem to be Djimmi’s lamp which was sitting on a small plier with a pillow on two of it as the lamp was careful place where a sign sat next to it which said “Rub First” on it. Hilda and Bon Bon look at each for a second till Bon Bon pick up the lamp and rub her hand against. 

The Lamp jumped out of her hands as it landed on the pillow when some smoke was coming with some bubbles. Soon the smoke took a form which was Djimmi wearing a shower cap and towel around his waist with rubber duck in one and sponge in the other scrooping his back. “Never fails, take a bath there a rub at the lamp.” 

Hilda was chuckling at the sight as Bon Bon covered her eyes, just in case she saw something she wasn’t supposed to. Djimmi dressed himself with a snap of his fingers looking at his two guests. 

“What can Djimmi The Great do for you two ladies today?” He asked getting out his pipe as he summoned two chairs for them, alongside a gun rack for Bon Bon’s shotgun as a table appeared with some tea and cookies for them. 

“Well we wanted to ask you something.” Bon Bon said as Djimmi took a set as well. “It’s mainly for Cala Maria.” Hilda said leaning in the chair as the genie took a sip of tea. 

“We were wondering if you could help her hang out with Muggy more.” Djimmi choking on some tea appearing between the girls. “I can’t make anyone fall in-” “Woah woah we didn’t mean it like that.” Hilda said about to lose some steam. 

Bon Bon cleared her throat to correct him on what they meant. “We just want to know if you could give her something so she could be on land.” Djimmi soon pulled out a book as he look through it, the girls watched him as he went through page after page like a child looking at a picture book. 

Soon he pulled out scrolls after scrolls, then another book and another floating beside him which started to become a tower. Bon Bon and Hilda sat there waiting for a response till Djimmi was buried under scrolls and books. 

“Djimmi?” They called out till he appeared between them again. “I don’t think I could help, just not right now. Gotta make sure what I’m looking for is what I’m thinking of.” The girls looked at each other confused then looked back at the genie. “And that is?” Hilda stared at him waiting for an answer. 

“Well, might take me a week or two, maybe even a month.” He said as the girls confused looks turn into sadness. “I want to make sure I find what I was looking for, I don’t want Cala turning me into stone or turning her into something else. Genie magic can be great and tricky.” He said. 

Hilda sat there crossing her arms giving him a glare as steam could be seen coming out of her. “What you’re saying is…you can’t make it happen.” She asked as Djimmi appeared on her side smoking his pipe. “I didn’t say that. Just gotta make sure I’m doing it right. I’m not called Djimmi the Great for a reason.” Bon Bon sighed as she pick her shotgun. “Well thank you for your help Djimmi.” 

She sat up as Djimmi appeared in front of her. “But, doesn’t mean I can’t at least find something Baroness.” He said as Bon Bon smile at him. “In the meantime, some practices might be a good idea.” Djimmi pulled out a puppet as he handed it Hilda. She looked at the puppet seeing how it almost looked like Mugman or maybe Cuphead in some ways. 

“I’ve been meaning to get rid of it, but since you girls have a friend in love, this might help. Off to see what I can find, so Bye Bye!” He disappeared back into his lamp just as the girls left and as Hilda held the puppet by it’s strings. 

“I bet this is the puppet he made when the boys were getting his soul contract?” She giggled a little as Bon Bon tried hard not to giggle as well, but Djimmi had a good point about practicing with Cala and he was nice enough to give them the puppet. Maybe it was a good idea till he figured out something to help her to get on land without a problem. They smiled at each other as they headed down to the beach. 

Cala didn’t seem to be in the mood for swimming, she just sat in her cave just staring at the surface of the ocean as the sun was shining against the water. “Oh Muggy…I do hope you’re okay up there.” Her snakes snuggled her cheeks when she heard Hilda and Bon Bon calling her name. She took a deep breath as she swim up to the surface to see them on the pire. She smiled at them as she pop out of the sea. She notice Hilda was holding a puppet that look like Mugman. 

“We thought about doing some practice?” Bon Bon told her. “That way you can ask Muggy out or you make the first move.” Hilda said winking at her as Cala giggle and blush. Cala never thought about this could help to break that wall that was holding him back or maybe he was too shy like that time they really talk to each other. 

“Alright but…who going to..play Muggy?” She ask looking at the Puppet when Bon Bon look at her friend. Hilda let out a long sign as she play with the puppet a bit till she got the hang of the puppet. She clear her throat a little as she did her best Mugman impression. 

“Howdy Cala.” Bon Bon and Cala try to hold in a giggle, it was a little too good of an impression. 

“How are you today?” Hilda made the puppet move to mimic little bow. Cala couldn’t help but giggle as she play along with this. She couldn’t help but say hello to it. Hilda made the puppet walk up to her like Mugman would do. Cala smiled as she try not show some sadness since there was so much her friends could do. 

“So Muggy..how do you feel about going..on a date?” She ask the puppet as Hilda made it something Mugman would do getting all flustered the moment Cala talked to him. “Golly Cala!~ Yes!~” Cala giggled as Bon Bon chuckled a bit too at Hilda’s Mugman’s voice she was doing for the puppet. 

“Well…I guess..the usual spots..beaches…seasides…” She was beginning to cry as her friends stop for a moment seeing a tear run down her cheek. “What’s the use! How is this going to work?” She asked feeling hopeless as Bon Bon gave her hand comfort pat on it. 

“Oh sweetie, don’t worry.” She said as Hilda sat the puppet down. “Well we did ask Djimmi to see what he could do,..at the moment notting.” Hilda said “So don’t give up, we’ll find a way for you and Mugman to hang out more.” She said cheering her up and trying to give her hope again. 

“Right now, ask the puppet out.” Hilda hold up the puppet as Cala and Bon Bon giggle lifting the mod up now. 

Cala just tried not to get thought in the way, they went on with the practice, she wondered what Mugman was doing right now, maybe he was doing something like what she was doing? She just try different ways how to go about asking him. She just enjoy her time with him, she did wanted to give him a real hug, she wanted a real everything with him. 

This went on till it was sunset as the water turn oregano and red. “One more time, Cala, I think you got this.” Bon Bon said as she sat down as Hilda made the puppet move again speaking in her Mugman voice. 

“Hi Cala.” Hilda act again what seem to be the 100th time now saying the same line over and again. Cala smiled as if she was seeing the real Mugman now. 

“Muggy’s would you like to go on a date with me?” She asked smiling as Hilda made the puppet jump up and down with excitement. Hilda sat down on the ground feeling her stream fading out of her now. “Are we done?” She ask as Cala took the puppet from her. “I think I could do this by myself now, thanks Bon Bon, Hilda.” She said smiling. 

“And thanks for trying to find a way for me to get on land.” Bon Bon and Hilda smiled at her as they stood up. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure out something.” Bon Bon said holding the shotgun to her side. 

“I have a good feeling Djimmi will find something if now, I’m sure there are other ways too.” She said as Hilda stood up too. “Well…might wanna keep an eye out too, don’t want to tangle up with The devil again.” All three of them started to feel a chill down their backs, the remembrance of being in debt still gave them some bad memories. 

Cala promised herself to never go to that casino, she had friends now and she didn’t want to sell her soul again even if was just to spend one day with Mugman. She would never do something like that again. 

“Well, thanks for doing this with me and the fact you two were trying to figure out a way for me to get on land.” She said as Hilda gave her the puppet. “Well it’s better you keep than us.” She said as Cala took it into her hand looking at it giggle as she said thank you to them. 

Hilda and Bon Bon said their goodbyes as Cala swam a little bit heading towards the beach. She looked at the puppet sitting on the rocks where the waves wouldn’t hit it. 

“Oh Muggs…if there was some away for me to just to spend time with you. I would do anything just to get a moment with you.” She said smiling till she dove to her underwater home. 

Her splash hit the puppet causing it to fall off the rocks, some of the waves push the puppet onto the beach without a care as it lay among the sand. Unknown to Cala she didn’t realize that someone was hiding on the beach picking up the puppet. 

“Anything just to get a moment with him?” King Dice smiled as he threw the puppet back into the sea as an idea was beginning to form into his mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Devil’s Games and Pleasure

King Dice may look like a broken man after losing to the brothers, but appearances are always not what they seem to be. King Dice was still The Devil’s right hand man and still running a five star business for hell. Not everyone on the Isle was a local and most people were just unlucky when they came to the isles just to find a good time, Dice still had a job, he was also making up for his failure from when the brothers beat him and his employees as well. 

He would look all over the isles to find some unlucky souls to bet their own souls. He entered through the entrance to Inkwell Hell as he changed into one of his suits, he was still the owner and he had to look the part still. The casino was filled with lost souls and a few new ones that have come in and it was busy not as busy as he would have like it to be. 

He went over to one of the card tables as a few of his cards were happy to see him come back as they seem to jump a little. 

He was a little happy that the game these people were playing Blackjack as some of the cards had a happy expressions, he was about to start the game when Mr,Wheezy came rushing by him as smoke was filling his personal space. 

“Boss, the head boss wants you.” He said blowing smoke into his face. King Dice just let out sigh feeling his heart drop and his soul twisting inside. 

“Take over for me will you.” He said to the cigar as his cards look at him till looking at the cigar giving him a dirty look at him. King Dice took a shortcut through the casino that employees could used. 

When ever he was called to The devil’s office it was either a good sign or bad sign depends on his mood or how the day was going. It was still hard to tell what The Devil’s mood was going be since he was still angry losing to the brothers, losing all those contracts and the fact he lose to mere mortals as well. King dice could feel the air getting heavy as he enter The Devil’s office. 

The Devil was sitting at his desk looking at soul contracts as he smoked one of his cigars that were made specially for him. “How are our guests?” He asked waiting for some good news from Dice. King Dice decided to list of some of the things that happen in the last few days. 

“Well, we collected 160 souls, out of those souls we have only a least 9 debtors that are working to pay them off.” the Devil seem to be happy about this letting out a puff of smoke from his lips. “That’s all?” King Dice nodded a yes as The Devil let the cigar burn out as a bit of fire could be seen between his claws. King Dice moved a little out of the way when The Devil threw his spear at the wall where holes and cracks have been for a little while. 

Dice let out a deep breath when The Devil began to yell and roar “THE SOULS I WANT ARE CUPHEAD AND MUGMAN!!!” He yelled going over to the window that showed a view from the inside of the casino. “I would have them! I would have the other souls too! Those brats are going to wish they have given up their souls to me!” He yelled as the room was starting get warm as fire was beginning to set a flame. 

King Dice soon thought this was a good time to mention what he happen to have overheard. King Dice walk over to him as he held up another cigar for him lighting it for him. 

“Well, I think you could get your revenge on them.” He smirked waiting for The Devil to get a little interested. The devil took the new cigar taking in a puff. The Devil calmed down a little as he looked at King Dice waiting to hear what he had to say. 

“I happen to hear Miss. Cala Maria wanting to be on land so she can have some time with Mughead.” The devil sat back down at his desk listing to Dice and he remembered the mermaid gorgon, she did have a good voice as well and he would love to have her to work for him, but the fact that she was in love with Mugman seemed like a good way to get the brothers back. “And I happen to hear her say she would do anything just for a moment.” 

The Devil did remember the meteor shower wasn’t too long ago and The devil had a good theory about wishes. Wishes do become desires and desires become greed. “Hmm..anything for a moment?” The Devil grinned his wick grin. 

“I want you to keep an eye on her, sooner or later she will be coming for us to make a deal.” King Dice nodded in agreement as The Devil dismissed him, when he walked out of the office he could hear the devil laughing to himself which was a good sign. 

He took a deep breath as he walk back to his table when he happen to see his cards attacking Mr.Wheezy and Dice’s cards were having a little disagreement. “I have a lot of work to do..” Dice said to himself. 

The following day Cala was on one of the undersea rocks as she picked off a petal from the sea’s flowers as some of her fish friends watched her. “He’ll ask..he doesn’t…” She was hoping maybe today was the day Mugman would ask her out or at least she hoped he would. She nearly pick off each petal off the flower that grew on the rock’s side while petals covered a crab’s home that lay alongside of it. 

“Everyday you do this..and everyday it’s the same.” The crab mumbled to itself as Cala continued to pick off another petal till she swam up to surface again. She leaned against one of the rocks that were off the shore staring at the isle. She watched as some visiters splash their feet into the sea or feeling the warm sand that was heated by the sunlight. 

She just sighed staring at those lucky ones. She had no idea that King Dice was watching her carefully. He didn’t want The Devil to be upset anymore than he was now, even if this plan worked he could feel the pain from The Devil, he wouldn’t fail this time. 

King Dice tried to pull out what or who was in his pocket to find a few of his cards as they gave him their puppy eye look at him. “When did you-!!” He stopped for a moment as an idea started to form. He was a little glad that his cards decided to come along. 

He looked around for something to use as table. He was lucky to be at the docks since there were a of lot wooden crates that were lying around, some used or not as he grab a sail that had seen better days and then found a tin can to use for anyone who wanted to play the game he had in mind to play. His cards started to get all happy as they started to jump a little in joy. A simple but hard game and it could be a good chance to get more souls. Three of his cards were placed face up trying their best to look like normal cards. 

“Step right up ladies and gentlemen, try your luck to pick the right card.” He announced trying to figure out a way to get Cala to come and make a bet. He needed something for the winners, he was so used to others losing their soul, he had to think of something fast. 

A couple of coins entered the can as a couple of the isle’s local teenagers decided to play. King seem happy as they started to play, the casino let the players believe they’re winning till they lost and lost all the winnings along with their souls in the end.The game went for what seem like 25 minutes but it was really an hour. 

The teenagers soon lost all their money that they had as King Dice sat there smirking till a sudden wave came out of nowhere getting him wet along with the teenagers as the can filled with coins that ended up in Cala’s hand. Even if the brothers weren’t around, everyone felt like big brothers or sisters to others who had no idea what King Dice was like. 

“I’m sorry, I believe this belong to you?” She handed to the teens their money. Dice just glared at her trying to remain calm and remember she was his way to get to the brothers. The teens ran off as Cala Maria just glared at the formerly King Dice. “What are you doing here?” Cala hissed at him, Dice could see her gorgon side coming out, her could see her eyes turning into those snake like eyes feeling his body turn to stone or the feeling of being turning into stone. 

“Can’t I make a living?” He asked as Cala remained calm. He wasn’t much of a threat like he was a year ago but still this was King Dice. She was about to swim away till Dice decide to get under her skin or scales in this case. “Has Mughead asked you out on a date yet?” 

Cala stopped for a moment as she gave him a glare. “I’m taking that as to mean a no then?” He smirked. Cala ignored him as she started to swim again till Dice said something else again. “Even if he did ask you and things were going great..how will your relationship work? I bet Mughead would get bored just coming to see you here at the ocean everyday.” 

Cala was trying to remain as calm as possible, but he had no right to bring Mugman into this. She didn’t want to be tempted again, as much she wanted to be on land she would not sell her soul again. 

She let her gorgon side out, hissing at him. “I mean it! Leave here before you’re nothing but another statue under the sea!” She hissed at him again. 

King Dice wasn’t intimidated by her, he could tell he might have hit a nerve in her, but soon he was going to have her crawling to him and The Devil. 

He watched her swim back under the ocean while of his cards looked at him with their puppy eye gaze. “Just takes the right kind of bait my friends.” He told them as he watched the ripples from the ocean.


	5. Chapter 5: Love Songs Bets

“Mugs? Mugs?” Cuphead looked around the area where he and Mugman would catch butterflies throughout the years, he figured he might be here since the practice date was bust a for him. 

He noticed there were balls of papers here and there as they seem to be making a trail behind one of the rocks. Cuphead could hear muttering as he picked up one of the paperballs The paper seemed to be a letter or a poem. 

“So are these notes on what you want to say Mugs?” He could hear a sort of grunt or sigh from the rock giving him a chuckle. He went up to the rock sitting down next to his brother seeing a notebook and a pencil with more paper balls next to him. He could see this sad look on his brother’s face. 

“I can’t even write what I want to say to her…” He said as he pulled out another piece of paper crumpling it into another ball and throwing it away. Cuphead patted his brother’s back as he took the notebook and pencil from him looking at the blank page. “Hmmm….well..have you tried writing a song?” Cuphead suggested to Mugman. 

“A song?” Mugman asked. “I have thought about it, but…I can’t write them either.” Cuphead started to write something down. Mugman noticed this as he tried to grab the notebook from him. 

“Cups no!” Cuphead stood up holding the notebook up in the air. “I’m helping you.” Cuphead said “and I’m just giving you a start.” Cuphead ran off a little beginning to read what he had written down. 

“When I see you sitting across the waves, I may not have a lot to say to you but you don’t know how much I want to say to you.” Mugman was blushing and bubbling again as he tried to take the notebook away from his brother. Cuphead just happen to use some of the words he saw on one of the paper balls that his brother had thrown away. 

“Honestly, you got something here, you can turn this into song.” Cuphead said to his brother. Mugman was still bubbling while the blush ran across his face become redder than cherries now. 

“Cala sings a lot, so you should write a song for her and sing it to her!” Cuphead said as Mugman took the notebook from him. “What if she doesn’t like it…” He asked as Cuphead picked up all the paperballs he could carry into his arms, when they heard the sound of someone singing. Mugman knew that voice as he listen to it. Maybe Cuphead was right, maybe writing a song wasn’t a bad idea. “I wanna keep it a secret…to surprise her.” Mugman blushed as Cuphead smiled. “My lips are sealed.” 

Cala Maria was singing to herself, her voice was carried by the wind. She was just sitting in the sun off the shore singing as she watched a group of fishes swim by her. “What would I give just to live out these waters..” 

She sang a little louder when she noticed that docks seem a little crowded, the meteor shower was over and it made sense that people would be leaving back to their homes, then again King Dice was hanging around trying to make a living or was he just trying get people to gamble their souls away. After yesterday he should have left after showing her gorgon side. 

“Ahyo Cala!” Cala looked to see Captain Brineybeard on his ship ready to go out to sea, his ship didn’t look like it’s chipper happy self when they go out to sea. Brineybeard’s ship was filled of tourists who came to watch the meteor shower as they all seem to be bickering or shouting at one another about their boat being late or never arriving. “Well this is a change for you?” Cala said as the ship gave out a loud sigh. 

“Just because I have ship doesn’t mean I like giving landlubbers a ride!” He shouted at the top of his lungs ignoring all the people who were at his boat. Cala gave him a look as if she wanted to know the reason behind his kind act. 

“A ship went to Davy Jones’s locker and the captain couldn’t get a new ship in time to sail, so I was asked to make sure that these people get back home.” He groaned seeing some small children playing around the mace as if it were poll for those ribbon games kids would play at fairs. 

“And there was no way you could get out of this?” Cala asked seeing how his anger was getting to him right now. Brineybeard started to shout at the kids telling them that the mace wasn’t a toy, of course Cala couldn’t help herself not to giggle at this scene. 

“Can you watch the docks till I return?” He asked “I don’t know when I will return shore?” Cala noticed that not too far away that King Dice was in another game with a few locals playing the same game that Dice had set up as they gave him a few coins in the tin can. 

She glared at him for a minute till looking at the pirate. “Sure, I’ll do what I can.” She reply to him as she gave his ship a small pat against its face. Brineybeard soon said thank you to her as he sailed off a little trying to stay calm. Cala swam up to the docks hiding to make sure King Dice didn’t see her. 

“Step right up ladies and gentlemen, test your luck today.” King Dice called out as couple walk up to him. Cala wanted to make another splash like before but she didn’t want to ruin the couple’s day even if they happen to be on date. She could hear the girlfriend asking her boyfriend if they wanted to try their luck. “Well, all we have are these tickets to rent a boat for the lagoon for one night.” The boyfriend said to his lady. 

Cala wondered what a boat ride would be like if she were able to fit in the boat and just enjoy that moment with Mugman, she blushed at the thought but she want to make sure King Dice wasn’t going to make this couple bet their souls. “Why don’t you bet those tickets, I’m sure I could use those for a date for my special someone.” He said sensing that Cala was nearby. 

Maybe this was the bait he needed to use, if this didn’t work he needed to find something else.The couple set their tickets on the crate as King Dice set out the cards for the little game. Cala felt the pit of her stomach turn a little for the couple, she didn’t want to to be tempted to play and bet her soul again. She would not be trick again, no matter how many offers it would take she wouldn’t be in indebted again. It wasn’t long, but it seemed to be a lifetime for Cala when the couple seemed to have lost against Dice. The way they sounded it was as if they were okay with losing? 

Did they not bet their souls? She knew that was too easy for them to win? Maybe the fact they won was because King Dice was nowhere near The Devil? “Well looks like that boat ride around the lagoon is off.” The Boyfriend said as King Dice was just ready to get them to bet their souls next. 

“I hope your lucky someone enjoy the lagoon.” The girlfriend said taking her love’s hand into her own as they began to leave while Dice slipped the tickets into his pocket as his cards tried to take a look at them just to see what was on them. 

“I know you’re here Cala Maria.” King Dice called out. “A man can’t make a living just by wandering around isles going through the trash.” Cala just ignored him refusing to hear him out, she made another wave at him, King Dice’s cards grabbed the tickets before the wave hit him. 

Dice just let it happen seeing the shadow of Cala Maria swim off. The cards held up the tickets while King Dice looked for a towel to dry himself off. 

“How are these tickets going to make Cala Maria gamble her soul?” Dice froze up a little to see The Devil leaning against one of the buildings’ wall in a disguise that Dice knew all too well. 

The Devil wore what looked like an elderly goat man with cane to help him balance which had been a good way to fool someone like King Dice in the past. 

“Temptations boss.” King dice replied when The Devil handed him a towel to dry himself off. “She can’t do a whole lot of nothing, it’s sink or swim for her.” King Dice commented as the cards played with tickets a little bit acting out what a boat ride would be like. 

The Devil took the tickets feeling an idea forming again in his twisted mind while putting an arm around King Dice. “I see..all these romantic things she can’t do with Mugman, you’re getting these couples to bet all their so call plans…” 

“And Cala Maria will sell her soul just to get a pair of legs.” King Dice finished. The Devil thought for a moment. The Devil let out a chuckle as Dice did the same. “I love how your twisted mind works.” 

The Devil said laughing sitting down on one of the crates. The cards returned the tickets to Dice slipping them into his pocket. “Whatever works to get her and most of all Cuphead’s and Mugman’s souls.” They laughed as King Dice waited for the next couple to bet something.


	6. Chapter 6: Inspiration Disaster

“Okay, these words seem best to use.” Cuphead said laying out the papers that Mugman had written on. They circled or underlined some of the best sentences or words that Mugman had written down. 

Mugman just tried writing some sentences down while trying to figure out a good rhythm to a song. “Hey Cups? Have you done this before?” Mugman asked his brother underlining another word. 

Cuphead just smiled at him putting an arm around his brother. “No, no I haven’t.” He said when Cagney popped out of the ground just as Cuphead gave a smirk. He had a clean notebook with him. He looked like he had something to say but kept it to himself for now. 

“You’re not going to make me wear that Cala Maria costume again are you?” Cangey asked when Mugman shouted a no in a second while his cheeks started to puff up. 

“Good, so why I am here?” The flower asked the brothers as Mugman wondered the same thing too. “For support.”Cuphead said handing Cagney some of paper with circle words and sentences. 

Mugman wrote a few sentences till he felt the song wasn’t making any song now just from a few sentences. He took out the paper crumpling it into a ball and threw it to the side. 

“Aaah sugar honey ice tea!” Mugman took the notebook hitting himself on the side of his mug. “Why can’t I say how I feel!?” He threw himself onto the ground causing the pile of paper balls to land on him covering up his face. Cuphead pulled his brother up to his feet getting a few of the paper balls out of his mug. 

“Why not go to ocean and get some inspiration?” Cagney suggested to Mugman as his mug turn red. Cuphead liked the idea. he grabbed the notebook from his brother. It was a good idea and might give his brother a chance to even see Cala while they were there. It could be a little guys day for them. “Not a bad idea Cagney.” Cuphead said “The three us can go to the beach and-” 

“Hold it!” Cagney gave him a look pulling Cuphead towards him. “Who said I was going?” Cuphead giggled till whispering into the flowers ears or whatever it was he had for hearing. “It give you an excuse to maybe see Hilda?” Cuphead commented when the flower’s face turn pink. 

Cagney had a little crush on Hilda but for a while but he didn’t see them as a couple but more as friends but he did care about her and she was friends with Cala so maybe they might run into each other there. 

“Fine, fine fine..” He said giving in. Mugman picked up one of the paper balls looking what he had written on it trying to figure out a tune for it letting himself sing it. “Sha la la la looks this mugs too shy so go on..” 

He liked that and it did fit into his situation right now, he folded it up slipping the paper into his pocket for right now. He blushed feeling those words will work for his song for Cala when Cuphead pulled him into a brother hug. 

“Let go find some inspirations for a Mugman’s song!” Cuphead shouted as he ran off ahead of his brother when Mugman chased after him while Cagney just took his route to the third isle. 

Mugman began to wonder what Cala was doing anyway, maybe there a good chance he wouldn’t need the song to say how he felt, maybe this time he could ask her out. He was lost in his thoughts when ran into a tree or building but it wasn’t either of those but a someone. 

“Watch it Mughead.” Cuphead help his brother up pointing his finger gun at the person till Mugman notice who it was as well and did the same. King Dice was standing there staring at the brothers drinking some giggle juice from a tiny bottle he could afford with some of the money gain. 

“Wow, so you’re now the king of cheap trash now?” Cuphead commented still aiming the finger gun at him as Mugman let out a giggle but tried not to have series faces. King Dice just gave them a look of disgust leaned in against the wall taking another sip from the bottle. 

Cuphead grinned for a moment since Dice, to his knowledge, wasn’t working for The Devil, maybe a little prank wouldn’t be a bad idea. Cuphead smiled at Mugman for a moment, Cuphead still had his finger ready in case Dice tried anything. Mugman was a little confused by this when Cuphead had that mischify smile of his when a prank was in mind. 

“You know Dice, that giggle juice you’re drinking…that isn’t giggle juice.” Cuphead said as Dice gave him a look as if he cared. Cuphead grinned a bit as Mugman just waited to see what his brother was planning or just waiting for a single if he was going to be a part of it. “I bet you got that from Porkrind?” Cuphead asked King Dice who took another sip trying to ignore him. 

“See Werner Werman and Dr.Kahi happen to team up and wanted to sell some nitroglycerin in small amounts so everyone could do..science or whatever, but they happen to run out of bottles to use and didn’t label them.” King Dice gave him a look crossing his arms glaring at him “What are you talking about Cupface?” King Dice ask looking a little confused even if he was faking. 

Cuphead looked at the bottle that Dice happen to be holding while he took another sip from it again. “Well you just happen to drink one of the bottles of it.” Cuphead said to him as Dice spit what he had in his mouth. The look of surprise on his face was priceless for Cuphead when Dice drop the bottle. Mugman knew what nitroglycerin does and what it was used for, but he was starting to see where the prank was going. 

“So don’t move, don’t even breath.” Cuphead gave a signal to his brother to sneak up on King Dice a little while he moved slowly. “All you can do is well pray.” Cuphead said when Mugman jumped from behind King Dice yelling at the top of his lungs a loud “Kaboom!” till Dice jumped, almost losing his head. The brothers ran before King Dice could do anything to them, but he could hear them laughing as they got away from him. 

This gave them a good laugh but Cuphead did take a bit of risk, but it was funny to see the look on Dice’s face. Even if he was a broke man now, he was The Devil’s right hand man. Cagney pop out of the ground seeing the brother laughing. 

“What I miss?” He ask watching them giggle till they calm down. Cuphead explain how he pranked King Dice while Mugman stare at the sea. He just let out a happy sigh while his mug began bubbling up heart shapes from his strall. “Mugs, you’re bubbling again.” 

Cuphead said popping one of the heart bubbles. Mugman stop blushing and giggle out embarrassment. “Okay, what do you want to write? 

Cuphead ask sitting on a bench that had a good view of the ocean. Mugman keep the piece paper had in his pocket but he still needed more to make a good song. “I suggest you use that sitting across the way.” Cuphead said “or waves in this case.” 

Mugman just sat there taking the notebook from his brother when he had that piece of paper in his pocket. “Well…I did save this?” He pulled it out to show his brother and their flower friend. They looked at the words as Cuphead smiled liking what was on it while Cagney giggled a little. 

“Use it.” They both said to him. Mugman blushed thinking it was cheesy or something. He liked how it came out but he wanted to add a little more to it. “Hey Mugs, why not use..something like you don’t wanna miss this mug go on and kiss the mug.” Cuphead said as Mugman just groaned when a blush show up across his face. 

“I don’t want to write that!” He said covering his face with the notebook. Cuphead and Cagney giggled a little bit, it wasn’t like they were planning on tease him through this. 

“Sorry Mugs.” Cuphead said noticing his brother was writing something down in the notebook. Cagney happen to look at the notebook seeing some of the writing from his angle, it looked like Mugman happen to use what Cuphead just said. He gave him a thumbs up letting him know he happen to use it. “Well..I do want to..hehe..” 

“That’s why we’re here, but this song has to be from your heart and feelings!” Cuphead said while Cagney just nodded in agreement. Mugman just blushed when the notebook was snatched from his hands by what looked like cards. The cards ran off the notebook as Mugman chased after them, there wasn’t much written but he didn’t want some of his hard work to be ruined. 

Cuphead and Cagney were right behind till the cards stopped in front of King Dice. Dice picked up the notebook to see what was written inside when Mugman started to panic. He could see that King Dice let out a few chuckles here and there till he burst out laughing. 

“You call this a love song?” Cuphead and Cagney caught up when Dice started to tear it into pieces. Mugman could only watch as his feelings were hurt, his mug cracked a little. Cuphead could see on it his brother’s face that he was about to cry at any moment now, but Mugman kept his tears from showing. 

“I know how to write a song better than you Mughead.” King Dice said finishing tearing the notebook up. Pieces of it hit against concrete as Dice step on it for one last final touch. “And that for your little joke early.” He said walking away feeling a little proud. Mugman looked at the torn up pages seeing some of the words that hadn’t been touch from King Dice’s hands. 

“Mugs I’m so sorry.” Cuphead said glaring at King Dice’s back watching him walk away, Cagney just raises his fists at him almost cursing him out till he couldn’t see him anymore. Mugman pick up some of the torn up pages while a few tears escape from his eyes. 

“It’s okay, doesn’t mean I can’t make another?” Mugman said to him trying to hold back the tears. Cuphead help his brother pick up the pieces as well stopping Cagney from doing something he would regret. “Next you guys see him give a bullet in the-” 

“Thank you Cagney. We’ll keep that in mind next time.” Cuphead said picking up the pieces of paper. Mugman was trying hard to fight back his tears but the tears just came out. 

Cuphead patted his brother’s back giving him a comfort smile. Cagney gave one as well picking up pieces of paper as well till it was all gather into their hands. “Why don’t we get something to drink?” Cuphead ask throwing the pieces of paper into trash can. Cagney shrug while Mugman let out a disappointed sign. 

“You really shouldn’t listen to him Mugs.” Cuphead said “Don’t let that blockhead make you feel like a sippy cup.” Mugman looked at his brother and their flower friend as he leaned against a wall till he hit the sidewalk. 

“Do you really care what that sleazy blockhead say?” Cageny asked Mugman seeing Mugman bubble a little. “No, it’s the just second time he…what if he’s right?” Mugman said “About asking Cala out..even with or without a song. I bet that stupid blockhead knows more than I do.” 

Mugman said wiping away any tears left. Cuphead sat down next to him while Cagney sat or stood in his case. “I bet he is the only love he knows is the gambling table and The Devil’s temper.” Cuphead said giggling a little trying to cheer his brother up. 

Cagney just snickered a little till he burst out laughing. Mugman smiled a little trying to smile a little again as he started to hum a tune. Cuphead and Cagney listen in on this tune when they heard someone arguing with someone else. The trio of friends happened to see Ludwig and Wolfgang arguing again about music. 

They looked like they had music sheets and songbooks between their arms arguing about something again. “I’ll be right back.” Cagney said slipping into the ground. The brothers looked at each not sure what Cagney had in mind. 

They watched when the flower appeared between the bitter rivals. They couldn’t hear what Cagney was saying to them but the music rivals just continued to fight as one of them handed something to Cagney. 

He slipped into the ground once again till he was behind the brother holding a notebook handing it to Mugman. “Don’t say I didn’t do anything nice for you.” He said while Mugman smiled thanking Cagney as Cuphead smiled at him. “So…wanna try again?” He asked as Mugman smiled nodded a yes to his brother as Cagney just stood there waiting for them to stop. 

“Still wanna get something to drink? Because I’m dying up here!” He said as they headed to the closest soda parlor.


	7. Chapter 7: Where the People Are

Cala swam around the docks a little to make sure Dice wasn’t in sight and making sure everything was alright, even if she had to take care of some things in the ocean herself. 

She hoped that maybe Mugman would come by to see her maybe they would just hang out around the docks. She started to daydream bumping into one of the boardwalks which almost knocked someone off. 

“Wonder if you have two left feet rather than a tail?” Cala recognized the voice ready to turn into her gorgon form. King Dice smirked as she appeared in front of him hissing at him like the day before. 

“Didn’t I tell you to leave?” She said hissing at him. Dice just ignored her but smirked a little. He leaned against the so called chair he was using pulled something out of his pocket. “I’ll leave, but I have to give these away first.” 

Cala noticed it was the tickets the couple gambled away. She was a little surprise he still had them, she thought he would have thrown something like that away unless it was gold or green. 

“I know, why don’t we make a little wager?” Dice said as Cala felt some of her scales fall off her tail. “I’ll give you these tickets and not come around here here again? If you win that is.” He smirked awaiting for a response from her. 

Cala bite the bottom of her lip, she promised herself never to gamble again. She couldn’t really use the tickets anyway, it would only work for Mugman, but the lagoon wasn’t big enough for her. Maybe if she did win she could give the tickets to either Bon Bon or Hilda, then again she had no idea if they were seeing someone? 

This was King Dice she was dealing with as well, but what would he want if he won? Her soul again? That was too obvious for him maybe there was something else going on behind those tickets? “Better yet, I think I could help you with a little problem you’re having?” Dice said to her as Cala bite the bottom of her lip a little bit harder almost drawing out blood. 

“You want to spend more time with Mughea-I mean Mugman right?” He asked her as Cala felt her snake-like hair start to hiss at him. Cala stopped them as she turned her head a little to look at him. 

“I notice you want to be on land? Just to be with him?” He asked doing a little card trick in his hand as Cala listened to him. There was always a price to pay even if he wasn’t the king of the casino anymore. Cala swam up a little closer wanting to hear what he had to say. 

“I can give you a pair of legs, switch that tail with a good pair of feet.” Dice said to her. How was he going to give her a pair of legs? In the back of her mind there was something telling her that Dice was still working for The Devil and if he was that meant something was going on? 

“Sorry but no.” She said giving him a somewhat glare than before. Dice seem to hit the right nerves but it seem Cala wasn’t going to go for the bait or least this one. He wasn’t going to lose again. “Not even for three days?” Dice ask her trying to keep her in his lure. Cala look at him for a moment biting her bottom lip. 

Three days on land? She could hang out with Mugman for that long and even enjoy the sights and sounds just being on isles with her friends and Mugman most of all. This sounded too good to be true even if it were some kind of gamble. “ 

No way in the seven seas will ever sell my soul for a pair of legs!” She said making a dive into the ocean sending a huge wave at Dice once again. Dice just grunted under his teeth as his cards shook themselves off to get dry. Dice stood for a moment trying hard to hold in his anger till he calm down a bit and try thinking of another way. 

“Well what you said might get her thinking a little more.” Dice turn to see The Devil with a towel in his hands. Dice thanked him as he dry himself off once again. “It almost worked too.” Dice added as The Devil grin ear to ear. 

“Keep trying to lure her, while I write up a contract.” The Devil said putting an arm around Dice as they two grin as a few chuckles escape. 

Cala swam off from the shore ahead toward her grotto. Her grotto was a place where she could go and think things over. She sat down on the rock which was under a hole where light could get in and make the grotto shine like a rainbow due to the small pieces of stained glass Cala had found from sunken ships over the years, there were a few other things she collected and placed here, music boxes, silverware sets, books that were were still readable and a few tea cups and pots. 

“Three days..?” Her snakes nuzzled against her cheeks with worried expressions on their faces. “I know..I can’t trust that stupid sleazy block, but three days with Mugs?” 

The thought of her getting to spend time with Mugman even trying out some of the stuff she couldn’t do like dancing, running, climbing, anything she could think of. She thought about it a little more as she remembered her time at the casino. 

She could feel the temptation again, the sound of dices rolling against the tables, the shuffle of cards, game machines going off and on but mostly The Devil’s wicked laugh echoing through the casino. She wanted to forget about it, even though it had been a year ago, it felt longer than that to her. 

The thought of being with Mugman for three days was burning inside her mind. What if there were a few conditions she could make? She thought up a few things she could ask then again she wasn’t in the position to ask these demands. 

Her snakes gave her their worried stare pulling out their puppy dog eyes on her trying their best to get her to reconsider what she was about to do. She let out a sigh as she gave them a smile. 

“How about this, I’ll ask Bon Bon and Hilda for their thoughts on the matter…but let’s not say who it is, alright.” She asked them as they nodded a yes feeling as if she were making the wrong choice. 

She smiled as she stared at the sunlight coming through her grotto as she let a little song out. “Out of the sea, wish I could be. Part of your world.”


	8. Chapter 8: Fixer Upper

Mugman sat at the table of the soda parlor looking at the saved torn pieces of his song, he hummed some notes as Cuphead and Cagney sat there trying to figure out how they could help with Mugman’s song. “Are you sure you don’t wanna say something about it?” Cagney asked sipping on some water with a piece of lemon on the side. Cuphead started to steam a little out of flustered blushing. Mugman didn’t seem to hear them as he continued to write out more words. 

“Cagney, we agreed not to talk about my mess up!” Cuphead whispered to him. Cagney gave him his annoyed look since he happen to see the whole performance. Cagney remembered seeing a few of Bon Bon’s court members chasing after him till Cuphead landed into a puddle of melted chocolate as some of the performers from the fair happen to giggle a little at the sight. “Sugar Honey was a bad choice of words on your part.” 

Cagney said to Cuphead as he steamed a little when he noticed Bon Bon walking down the sidewalk with a few of her court members. Cuphead sunk in his chair trying to hide as Mugman was writing his song. Mugman was humming the tune to his song till he began singing them out loud a little bit, unaware that Bon Bon was coming their way or the fact that Cuphead was trying to hide. 

“Sha la la la my oh my looks this mug too shy go on and kiss the mug. Sha la la don’t be scared go and kiss the mug.” Bon Bon smile as she giggle which brough Mugman back to reality. 

“That was good Mugman, is it for Cala?” Bon Bon asked seeing the blush grow around his friend’s face as little heart shaped bubbles started to show. Bon Bon smiled and giggled seeing how right she was. “From what I heard it sounds really good. Has Cala heard it yet or is it not finished?” She asked until she happen to be at the table as Cuphead tried to hide from her. 

Mugman blushed closing the notebook. “It’s..it’s going to be a surprise for her.” Mugman said “I’m still working on it with Cu-where did Cuphead go?” Cagney sat there sipping on his drink looking down under the table as Cuphead was trying very hard to stay in the shadows. 

Mugman looked under the table to see his brother almost curled into a ball ready to perry something. Bon Bon looked under the table as well as Cuphead began to blush. “May I ask why are you under the table?” Bon Bon asked him feeling Mugman’s stare on him waiting to hear his answer. Cuphead gave out a nervous laugh as he got up a little hitting his head against the table forgetting he was under the table. 

“I was just…just making sure that..that the there was no…no toast!” Bon Bon looked at him confused while Mugman looked at his brother as if he had lost his mind or something as Cagney laughed his petals off. “Toast?” Bon Bon stared at Cuphead unaware that her court members were glaring at Cuphead trying to stay calm and collective. 

Mugman looked at his brother for a few moments till he realize that Cuphead’s face was redder than his shorts. “Well…anyway I just wanted to say Hi and all.” Bon Bon said till she looked over at Mugman. “I promise not to tell her. When it’s finish i like to hear it Muggy.” 

Mugman gave her a smile as Cuphead was still standing as if he had turned to stone or just frozen in place. “I hope you do great with..Toast things Cups.” Cuphead still remained frozen but managed to smile at her as she left while some of her court members glared at him following her to her cake castle. 

“Cuphead…do you like Bon Bon?” Mugman asked while his brother Cuphead gave out a nervous giggle as Cagney burst out laughing a yes. Mugman stared at his brother while he took his sit at the table taking a long sip from his soda. “Wait, does this have anything to do with that chocolate sauce in your shoes?” He asked him, Cuphead just continued taking a long sip until Cagney pulled the glass away from him. “You can wipe my stem but you can’t tell your own brother about you liking the barnoress?” Cagney said giving Cuphead a good push against his shoulder. Mugman closed the notebook for a moment waiting to hear what his brother would said to get himself out of his mess now. 

“Okay Mugs, I try doing the same thing with Bon Bon and..well…you saw how I looked.” Cuphead said as he began to make a grumpy face feeling a embarrassed now. Mugman started to connect the dots now, no wonder why he was pushy and helpful. “Is that why you’ve been helping me?” Mugman ask his brother waiting for a response while Cuphead took a deep breath in. “I thought maybe you have a better chance with Cala than me with Bon Bon or Cagney with Hilda.” 

Cagney gave Cuphead another push against his shoulder almost knocking him out of the chair. Mugman giggled a little at the sight, thinking it was just yesterday they had to fight Cagney over his soul contract to save their own skin and here they are right now being friends, helping each other out to get the girl of their dreams. Mugman and Cuphead knew that Cagney and Hilda were childhood friends so it was pretty much obvious that he did like her more than a friend. 

“Let’s just work on Mugs and Cala song.” Mugman smiled while a blush began to show. Mugman opened the notebook to look at what he had written down but it was just the same words as before. The others were scribbled and crossed out, he was trying very hard to think of a song, he thought for a moment, how did Cala think up a random song every time without giving a second thought, even singing songs he had heard over and over again. 

“Hey Mugs, what about this like ‘There you see me sitting there across the ways, I don’t got a lot to say but there’s something about me’ or her.” Cuphead said smiling at him. Mugman thought about it for a moment and wrote down the words just in case he did use them. 

“How did you mess up with yours Cups?” Mugman asked as Cuphead once again froze up almost like he was on ice. “I rather not talk about it.” he said sinking into the chair once more. “Or you just somehow made her court members angry with you because you were trying to get your sweet tooth on.” Cagney said before he choked on some water. 

He could see Hilda not too far away talking with Dr.Kahl about one of her telescope she happen to be carrying with her. “I was never here!” Cagney slipped into the ground as his cup tilted over spilling his drink all over the table when Hilda saw them. “Hey Cups. Mugs, Cagney.” There was a slight groan from the ground. The brothers just giggled as Hilda walk by. “We’re a mess.” Cuphead said as Cagney sprouted back out looking grumpy cursing under his breath. 

“But, as I said before, right now we’re focus on you Mugs.” Cuphead said smiling at him. Mugman gave a smile back to him as Cagney just watch them chuckling to him. “If not, you have to have say what you’re feeling.” Mugman started to get nervous a little bit, the thought of this song not working and just saying what he was feeling he end up freezing up or maybe he would just say something else. 

He could get his question out during the meteor shower. “Why do you have to be negative?” Mugman asked looking grumpy at their flower friend. Cuphead and Cagney looked at the notebook to see what was written inside. 

“Hmm..not bad so far, now you just gotta sing for her!” Mugman blushed, he was trying to write a song but he would rather listen to Cala than him singing. “You think she’ll like it..?” Mugman asked as his mug began to bubble up little heart shapes. Cuphead giggled a little giving his brother a small push against him. 

“I’m going to say this, if Cala isn’t the one, well..we did whip her..!!” Cuphead could see his brother making that angry look that he gave him since last year. “I’m going to forget what I said..and let you work your magic.” 

Cuphead said as Cagney laughed at him a little until Mugman started to break into laughter. “I’m sorry hehe I’m sorry, but love is so..” “Complicated?” Cuphead finished his brother’s thought. 

The brothers smiled at each other while Cagney took a look at the song in work. Mugman just smiled as brother look over the song again. He just hoped Cala really like it.


End file.
